blackwidow_hivewing_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackwidow HiveWing OC Wiki
BlackwidowNote: DO NOT STEAL OR COPY THIS OC. Blackwidow is my property. Know that if you have an OC named Blackwidow, I DID NOT STEAL THEM. I created Blackwidow entirely by myself and did not take anyone else's ideas. Blackwidow art by me. Appearance: Entirely black HiveWing with a few red stripes on her neck, back, tail, and legs. Some of the stripes on her back merge together, creating an hourglass shape. Dark red eyes. Thin, strong build. Personality: Blackwidow, most often called Spider, is a very angry dragon, and not someone who you would want to run into alone. She is not afraid to kill anyone who gets in her way, although she prefers not to. She loves the color black, and dark spaces. Spider has very few friends (if they could be called that) and for the most part, spends all of her time by herself. However, despite her tough, fuming exterior, she is actually very sad inside, and secretly desperate for someone to come and pull her out of that sadness. Abilities: Can inject lethal venom from her wrist stingers, tail stinger, and teeth. Immune to mind control History: Blackwidow was born to a red, black-spotted HiveWing named Ladybug. Her father is unknown. Ladybug was a good friend of Lady Jewel. When Ladybug had an egg, Lady Jewel told Ladybug how to spare her future dragonet from Queen Wasp's mind control. Ladybug took Lady Jewel up on the idea and hid her egg. A year after Blackwidow hatched, Wasp discovered the young dragonet and forced Ladybug to march herself to Wasp Hive, where she was publically executed. After her mother's execution, Spider was never the same. She grew up being raised by Lady Jewel, her only friend being Lady Jewel's son, Nymph. When she was about three years old, she started to leave Lady Jewel's palace for weeks at a time, only returning for food. When she was around five, she simply left entirely. Spider moved into the LeafWing tunnel that runs by the Flamesilk Factory and dug a small cave out of the side where she could live. Inside she stored food and stolen items, mostly jewelry, in hopes that she could one day trade it and get enough money to restart her life in a better way. Two years later, she was found by Paint (my SilkWing oc). Paint had wandered into the tunnel while looking for her brother Papillion (an oc created by my friend), a flamesilk who had recently been taken to the Flamesilk Factory. She traded Blackwidow, who was starving, a few pieces of antelope jerky in exchange for her help in finding Papillion. Spider's story goes on, but to find out what happens, you will have to read Rise of the Defenders, a book that I have published on a site called Wattpad. And for all of you people who love ships, don't worry, there are plenty of ships, one of which involves Blackwidow. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse